Twelve years later
by TwilighFreak
Summary: Bella works at Seattle University Hospital for the past two years. Leaving behind her past, but what if that past catches up with her.
1. Twelve years later

12 years later

**BPOV**

September 13th what would have been my 30th birthday tomorrow, 12 years since the birthday party the Cullens. I could say the name now without flinching. I had the day off from my emergency room doctor duties. Seattle University Hospital always gave you your birthday off. I wasn't fond of this rule, since I didn't like to celebrate my birthday. I usually just stayed home & didn't do anything.

This birthday started out the same, I left my shift at the ER around 4:30pm. I got to my apartment that I shared with my daughter Reneesme. I found out I was pregnant a few hours after Edward and the Cullens had left me. Reneesme knew all about the Cullens and some things about Edward, but I hadn't told her too much since I had trouble talking about him. She knew how much of a mess I was, but understood why I didn't want to talk about him. She was a great listener and didn't try to get more from me than I wanted to tell, but knew the day would come eventually.

When I got home around 5 pm, I unlocked the door to our apartment & turned the light on; I saw all the balloons that had "Happy Birthday" on them. They did make me smile. Of course Reneesme hadn't listened to me about not getting me balloons or anything for my birthday, but then again when did anyone listen.

I made my way to my room, changed out of my scrubs and headed to the kitchen to start Reneesme dinner; she would be getting home from the library soon. She was pretending to be a sophomore at the local high school. I tried to give her a normal life. After how normal is normal for a half human, half vampire.

As I was fixing her dinner I had a vision of Edward. This was odd, I don't usually think of him. I had a rule that I wouldn't allow myself to have visions of him in the last 12 years. Why now? The vision started with me stepping out into the baseball clearing & that's when I saw him standing in the shadow of the trees. I started to walk towards him, I had questions that I wanted answers to. As I walked forward and called his name, Edward disappeared. That was the extent of my vision.

I realized it was getting late. I texted Reneesme asking what time she would be home. I was starting to get worried this wasn't like her. Just as I hit the send button, I heard her keys in the door. She called for me. "Mom, I'm home."

"In the kitchen" I announced. "I started your dinner. Mac and Cheese. It's almost done."

"Smells good. How was work?" thoughtful of Reneesme. She usually preferred hunting, but ate human food too.

"Work was ok, nothing too serious. Flu is starting to rear its ugly head though." I sighed.

"Well, I'll be careful and try not to get it then." She smirked. I set her plate in front of her and sat while she ate. She told me about her school day. She had said there wasn't really anything interesting going on.

I took the dinner plate in the sink with the rest of the dishes. Reneesme helped with the dishes, I washed while she dried. It reminded me of the old days, living with Charlie. I went and sat on our couch and tried reading this book that was all the rage these days. Reneesme had read this book and said that there three more that followed. I doubted I would have time to read them all. She had read them all several times. She was definitely my daughter. I use to read _Wuthering Heights, _like that when I was in high school. High School that made me think of my vision of _him._ I couldn't stop thinking about that vision. I just couldn't understand why I had that vision now. I had tried to move past Edward. I didn't date. I dated my work as most of my colleagues would say; I would pick up extra shifts or covered for them if they needed.

I saw the book on the coffee table. The title on it said "Forbidden". It was about young love, but by the end of the first chapter, I wasn't sure about it. Just as I was about to start the second chapter, the phone rang.

Of course, it was the hospital, Nurse Jackie asked "Dr. Swan, do you mind coming in on your birthday?" She apologized for asking me to come in on my birthday.

"Not a problem, I can be there in a half hour. I just need to change into some scrubs." I told her.

Great I wouldn't have to stay home on my birthday. I smiled. I left Reneesme a note. She knew if she needed me to just page me. I arrived back at the hospital by 7pm.

Nurse Jackie saw me walk in. "I'm sorry you had to come in on your birthday, Dr. Swan.", she said.

"It's fine. I don't celebrate my birthday anyway." I stated.

Jackie continued, "Dr. Forrester asked me to call you since Dr. Snow called out sick. He wanted an experienced ER doctor be here for the new doc, someone to show him around. He thought you would be best for the job, since you are the best teaching doctor here."

"I'm flattered by that. I will be more than happy to work with this doctor. What is his name?" I asked.

"I believe Dr. Forrester said his name is Dr. Mullen or maybe it's Fuller. I'm honestly not sure which it is. I'm sorry", she said.

"It's ok; just page me when they arrive." I told her.

I went into the lounge to put my things away in my locker and grab a cup of coffee. I sat down at the table, and thought about my vision of Edward. I was interrupted by the page for me. "Dr. Swan to the ER, Dr. Swan to the ER."

I placed my bookmark and walked out of the lounge to the sign in desk in the ER. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the new doctor. I was sure I was hallucinating. No I couldn't be hallucinating. I remember driving to work & could hear the monitors all beeping around me. I continued to the desk. I decided I wouldn't let them know I knew the new doctor.

Dr. Forrester introduced us "Dr. Isabella Swan, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

All I could think was act like you don't know him. "Welcome to Seattle University Dr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you." I pretended.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Swan." Carlisle said. I could tell he wasn't going to let on that he knew me too. For this I was grateful.

"Dr. Swan will show you around & be your "guide" for today." Dr. Forrester told Carlisle.

Why was this happening today of all days? Why was I so eager to work today? I was not happy that this was happening to say the least, but I was a different person now than I was 12 years ago. I was definitely a stronger person; I wasn't the meek and mild anymore. I could hold my head up and not let this get the better of me. I'd been through a lot in the past 12 years.

Dr. Forrester brought me back to reality. "Dr. Swan, Dr. Cullen is yours for the day."

"Ok, Dr. Cullen are you ready? I'll start by showing you the lounge where you can put your things. Just follow me" I continued.

"You can take the first empty locker there. I'll just write your name on a piece of tape for the front of your locker, until they get your name tag." I told Carlisle.

"Thank you, Bella. I would've asked to have another doctor show me the ropes, if I'd known that you were going to be the one to show me the ropes today." Carlisle apologized.

There was an awkward silence between us. I didn't know what to say.

Carlisle broke it first. "Bella, I didn't know when they paged "Dr. Swan" to the desk, that you would walk up."

"Carlisle, it is fine. I have no problem with this, yet anyway. Is the rest of the family living here too?"

"Yes."

"Please do not let them know that I work here. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I don't know if I could keep from being angry at him."

"Bella, you do know he left to protect you."

"To protect me? Carlisle, he told me he didn't want me anymore. His words to me were "I don't want you." So he left because he didn't want me anymore not to protect me."

"That's what he told you?"

"Yes."

"Why that little…" Carlisle was fuming.

"Carlisle let's get started." I suggested. I didn't want to talk about this here.

We started down the hall, where we kept the medicine, then to the first two trauma rooms. As I showed him around then we were back to the lounge. The ER was slow today, which was unusual. Unfortunately, that left time for Carlisle and I to talk. Which I wasn't sure I wanted to do.

Again Carlisle broke the silence first. "Bella please let me tell Alice that you work here."

"Carlisle, I don't think that's a good idea. As much as I've missed Alice, I can't let myself into that world again. I'm still in love with Edward, but I honestly don't know if I can take that kind of pain again. The pain was almost too much to bear the first round. If it happened again, I don't know how I would survive. I wouldn't have survived if not for Jacob. He was my best friend and helped me through my darkest days after your family left, when my mother died a few short months later and after my transformation. It took me a long time to be able to put my life back together. "

"I'm sorry to hear that your mother passed. If you don't mind my asking, how did she die?"

"She was killed by a drunk driver on her way home from a baseball game that Phil was playing in."

I tried not to think about that night I received that call from Charlie, I couldn't breathe when I thought about it. I know I didn't have to breathe anymore, but I still felt like I would hyperventilate just thinking about my mother.

"Well, Carlisle, it seems our shift is done." I announced.

"Well, then I'm going to go home. You are sure that you don't want this mentioned to anyone?"

"I would rather you didn't for now. I'm not ready and I have to think of Reneesme." I replied.

"Reneesme?" Carlisle was puzzled. He had no idea he was a grandfather.

"Carlisle, Reneesme is Edward and my daughter. I found out hours after you all had left. I would rather not talk about right now. If I share this with you, I will want to share it all at once with the entire family with one exception. Right now, I don't want Edward to know about her yet. "I explained.

Now, I had some thinking to do about Reneesme and the Cullens. How was I going to tell her that her father's family was here in Seattle?


	2. Keeping a big secret

**CPOV**

Keeping a big secret

I returned home from my first shift at Seattle University Hospital. Bella had left me a lot to think about. I was going to do as she had asked and not mention her or Reneesme to the family.

I walked into our home and Esme was working on some new renovation designs for our home. Alice and Jasper were off on a hunting trip. Jasper has gotten better with our lifestyle over that last 12 years. Emmett and Rosalie were playing a Wii game and yelling at the TV. Edward was in his room as usual moping. I could understand, but it has been 12 years and it was his decision to leave Bella.

Esme heard my entrance and came to greet me.

"How was your first day?" she made a face like she knew that there was something I was keeping from her.

I quickly answered her, "It was fine. They had another doctor show me around the ER. It was a little slow, but I was told this was unusual. Hopefully, tomorrow won't be so slow. I think things will work out fine."

"That sounds nice. I'm sure you'll do fine there. You always do fine wherever we are." Esme assured me.

Edward appeared at the top of the stairs at the same time Alice and Jasper entered the house. Edward was always in a better mood when Alice was here. They were the closest of the siblings, when it came to individuals. Edward looked at Alice and just said "No." They had these silent conversations, which frustrated us sometimes.

Alice pleaded with him to come play football with us. He loved football, it was just an excuse to wrestle with his brothers, but for some reason he didn't want to play tonight.

"Is there a reason you do not want to play football tonight, Edward?" I asked my son.

"I'd rather not discuss it." He replied.

"It's September 13th, Carlisle. Edward would rather mope around the house." Rosalie sneered.

"Edward, it's been 12 years, time to move on brother. I'm sure Bella has." Emmett interjected.

"I didn't think of that. Edward, I know you would rather we didn't speak her name, but this moping around isn't good. You should really come out and play football, being with your family will help. I don't know when I'll get the chance to play with the entire family again. This new job at the hospital may end up being longer hours. It's a bigger hospital." I pleaded.

Edward agreed.

We all got ready and headed to the clearing. Esme is usually the referee. This also evens the teams. Edward, Alice and I were on one time, leaving Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie on the other team. The score went back and forth for the next few hours. We played for a long time; it was good to have the family together. Edward & Jasper collided when I throw Edward the last Hail Mary to try and win the game. When they fell to the ground they were both laughing. I hadn't seen Edward laugh in so long, I just stared at him.

The sun came up and I knew it was time to head home to get ready for my shift at the hospital. I kissed Esme and said my goodbyes to the children. As I drove down the road, I was proud of myself. I didn't think of Bella or Reneesme once while playing football with the family.


	3. Working together

Working together

**CPOV**

I arrived at the hospital and headed to the lounge to put my things in my locker. When I walked into the lounge, Bella was seated in on the couch waiting for her shift to start.

"Good Morning Bella!"

"Good Morning Carlisle!"

"Just to let you know, I didn't think of you, Reneesme or say anything that I worked with you yesterday, but you were brought up yesterday." I told her.

"Why would I be brought up with your family?"

"We all miss you, Bella. When I say "we all miss you", I mean everyone misses you. You brought the house alive when you were with us. When I returned home after my shift, Alice and Jasper wanted to play football. Everyone was willing to play except Edward, but we convinced him to go. I believe he wanted to stay behind because he wanted to mope around the house like he does every September 13th."

"Oh! I'm sorry for that Carlisle."

Just then we were both called to the trauma room for an accident victim. We both ran to the trauma room.

**BPOV**

Carlisle and I both ran to the trauma room. There I saw Jacob, my best friend from Knives, WA laying on the gurney. Embry and Quil were standing back from the door. Carlisle entered the room. I stopped to talk to Embry and Quil about what had happened.

Embry answered first, "We were coming to visit you and Reneesme. We were riding our motorcycles and Jake took a curve to fast and lost control."

"Is that Carlisle Cullen?" Quil asked

"Yes, please just let us take care of Jake." I pleaded.

I turned and entered the trauma room. I was hoping Quil and Embry could keep from exploding into wolves. I was pretty sure they could but I still worried with Carlisle close to Jacob.

"Jacob, can you hear me?" I asked

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, it's me Jake. We're going to help you?" I told him.

"We?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen and I are going to help you."

Jacob started quivering. I laid my hand on his left shoulder. "Calm down, Jake. We can't help you if you don't calm down. Jake it's alright, I'm here. I'm going to do everything to help you."

"I don't want Dr. Cullen to touch me. I don't want him near you."

"Jake it will be fine. We'll work together to help you." I told him. He started to calm down. He couldn't honestly explode into a wolf here in the hospital.

We checked Jake over & had X-rays and a CAT scan done. Jake was a quick healer, but I wanted to make sure there weren't any severely broken bones.

I sat with Jacob while we waited for his X-rays and CAT scan to come back. Carlisle went to work on other patients while we waited; he said he would come back when we got everything back.

"Jacob, why did you come to see me unannounced? I mean it's not like I'm not glad to see you, but usually you call and ask if I'm working before you come to visit." I asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. Well, I guess I did, but boy was I surprised. Are they all here?" he asked.

"Yes, but only Carlisle knows I'm here and he knows about Reneesme. He promised not to tell anyone or think about Reneesme or me when he is at home. Jake, we need to call Billy. He'll need to have someone bring a car to pick you up.

"Quil said he would ride back and get my car and come back to take me home. So he knows about Nessie?" Jacob smiled.

"Reneesme is good. She's doing well in school. She'd be very upset if she knew about this." I scolded. I disliked the nickname Jacob had given her, but I got used to it.

Carlisle walked in with the CAT scan and X-rays. "Jacob your scan and X-rays have come back. The scan shows everything is ok, but the X-rays show you have a broken leg. Other than that just some scrapes and bruises. We'll have a cast put on for you so your leg will set properly. I'll get everything ready. Dr. Swan can put you in the cast."

"Jake, so you know you can't phase until I tell you that you can, do you understand?" I whispered.

As I was getting up to follow Carlisle to get the cast ready, I stopped dead in my tracks for the second time in 2 days. In the doorway was Alice. I knew I couldn't hide from her now.


	4. Could it really be?

Could it really be…?

**APOV**

Carlisle stopped me first. "Alice what are you doing here?"

"You disappeared from my visions! So I came to make sure you were all right." I replied.

Then I saw her, but it couldn't be her. I thought for sure she would go to live in Jacksonville with her mother, but I could see her eyes. They were no longer the pretty brown, but golden butterscotch. How in the world did she have amber eyes? I know how, but who would have done this to her.

"Bella?" I asked, almost unsure what I was seeing.

"Yes, Alice it's me." She said.

"Alice, I can't do this now. I have to take care of Jacob."

"When, I've missed you. I would like to talk to you. "

"After my shift is finished, I'll be done in a few hours. We could get some coffee and talk. Please do not tell him I work here or that you've seen me. Please Alice."

"Bella, I won't. I'll just wait. I won't go home."

"Ok, I've got to go take care of Jacob. I'll see you later."

I went to the cafeteria to wait for Bella's shift to be over. I couldn't believe that she was here. I'd missed my friend so much over the last 12 years. My brother refused to let me look for her future. He'd said "we'd done enough damage."

I loved my brother but sometimes he is such an idiot. I'm so done with doing things his way. I want Bella as my friend, if she'll forgive me.


	5. Alice

Alice

**BPOV**

As much as I was hoping Alice would have gone home, I knew that wouldn't happen. I walked out of the ER at the end of my shift; she was waiting for me at the exit. I greeted her and we walked across the street to the local coffee shop. I didn't know if I had it in me to talk about this, but I put on my brave face I had perfected so many years ago. Better to get this over with, than prolong it any longer.

We sat in a booth and ordered coffee that neither of us was going to drink. I didn't know where to begin, but I broke the silence.

"Alice, it's good to see you. I was shocked too when Carlisle showed up for work yesterday as the new doctor. I pretty much begged him not to say or think about me, even to you. I'd gotten my life finally where I was able to move forward. When your family left me that day 12 years ago, losing my mother a few short months later and then my transformation, I thought I was going to give up and go crazy. Jacob helped me more than I could ever repay him. He put me back together, after I all but fell apart. If it wasn't for Jake, I wouldn't have finished high school, gone to college or med school. "

"We left to…" Alice began, but I stopped her.

"Don't say "We left to protect you!" Do I look like I was protected? I know this is what I wanted to begin with, but not the way it happened." I all but yelled.

"But Bella, that's what we did."

"No, _he _left because he didn't want me anymore. Those were his words." I told her.

"Why the little shit! I ought to beat him silly. Bella, Edward told us, he told you that we were leaving to protect you from what we are. My brother is a complete idiot. I am going to give him a piece of my mind when I get home." Alice continued.

"Please Alice; he can't know I'm working here in Seattle. Like I've said before, I have finally been able to move forward, not on but forward." I begged.

"So you haven't moved on?"

"No, I never dated anyone. I couldn't. It wouldn't have been fair to anyone including me. I'm still very much in love with your brother. I swear Alice do not tell Edward that you've seen me. As I told Carlisle, I can't let myself into his life again. I'm still in love with Edward, but I honestly don't know if I can take that kind of pain again. The pain was almost too much to bear the first round. If it happened again, I don't know how I would survive. I wouldn't have survived if not for Jacob. He was my best friend and helped me through my darkest days after your family left, when my mother died a few short months later and the transformation. It took me a long time to be able to put my life back together. "

I started to feel like I was about to hyperventilate, when I spoke of my mother. I quickly got my breathing under control, but of course Alice noticed.

"Can I ask how your transformation happened?" Alice interrogated me.

"I was in the woods looking for a place Edward had taken me once, when Laurent and I crossed paths. I went into labor with Reneesme and Laurent helped me deliver her and then bit me, before Jake and his pack killed him. I went off and lived alone with Reneesme for about a year. I was able to be a "vegetarian"." I explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, you have a daughter. I thought you said you didn't date after we left?" Alice squealed.

"I didn't date anyone. I found out I was pregnant a few hours after you all left." I whispered.

"So our leaving didn't even protect you?"

"No, but I'm ok. This is what I'd always wanted, just not the way it was done. There's nothing I can do about that now."

"Bella, please consider coming out to the house to see the family."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I just can't see him right now. You know how my temper used to be, it hasn't changed."

"It's not like Edward doesn't deserve it, but he's usually not home in the evening. Please Bella. Think of how much it would mean to Esme. Jasper is still upset with himself. He would be better if he knew you forgave him for what happened at your 18th birthday party. Please Bella." She pleaded.

I really wanted to go, but knew that I wouldn't be able to see Edward. Seeing him would send me into that depression again and I couldn't handle that. I had to think of Reneesme, she is my life now.

"Alice, are you sure Edward won't be there?" I said, but I really wanted to see Esme.

"Yes, do you want me to check?"

"Sure."

While Alice "checked" to see if Edward would be home, I paid for our coffee and we headed for my car. I allowed Alice to drive since I didn't know where they lived.

* * *

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight. The fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. A HUGE Thank you to her for an amazing Saga.**


	6. He had it coming

He had it coming

**BPOV**

Alice pulled the car into the driveway and got out of the car. I texted Reneesme to let her know I would be late and to go ahead and make herself dinner. I hesitated still not sure if I could do this. Alice stopped and come to my door. She opened it and reassured me that Edward wasn't here.

We walked into the Cullen home. Alice went first, Jasper heard our entrance. He was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. He stopped about two feet in front of me.

"Hello Jasper," I said.

"Bella?" he replied.

"Yes, Jasper. It's me."

He then turned to Alice. "Is this where you have been, with Bella?"

"Not the whole time. Carlisle disappeared from my visions and I went to check on him at the hospital. When I got to the ER, I found Carlisle and there was Bella standing behind him working with a patient. I asked Bella to talk to me and then convinced her to come see the family." Alice told him.

Then Emmett, Rosalie and Esme seemed to appear out of nowhere. Rosalie scowled, Esme smiled and Emmett being Emmett picked me up and swung me around.

I looked at Rosalie and told her I was sorry for the intrusion and that it wasn't my fault. Emmett gave Rosalie a look that made her hang her head.

Esme walked towards me, I opened my arms to give her a hug. I had always loved Esme.

Alice broke the silence. "Bella works with Carlisle at Seattle University Hospital. When I went to check on him, she was in the room with him."

"I thought there was something off with Carlisle when he arrived home yesterday, but I couldn't place it and just let it go." Esme commented.

"Yes, I'm a doctor in the ER. I saw Carlisle yesterday, but asked him not to mention or even think of me. I didn't want him to let anyone know I worked there. Alice just happened to walk in after my friend Jacob was brought in from his motorcycle crash and we were in the trauma room together. Alice convinced me to come to see you all. I honestly have missed you all, but don't think I can be a part of your lives again. I'm sorry for that."

"Bella has something interesting to tell all of us. Go ahead, Bella," Alice went on.

"Alice does it really matter anymore?" I scowled.

"Yes it does."

"What are you two talking about?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Carlisle told me that Edward told everyone that you all were leaving to protect me. I stopped him and said no he told me that he left because he didn't want me anymore. I pretty much begged Carlisle not to say or think about me. I'd gotten my life finally where I was able to move forward. When your family left me that day 12 years ago, losing my mother a few short months later and then my transformation, I thought I was going to give up and go crazy. Jacob helped me more than I could ever repay him. He put me back together, after I all but fell apart. If it wasn't for Jake, I wouldn't have finished high school, gone to college or med school. I'm asking that you don't say anything or think of me. I'm not sure I'm even tempered to…"

The front door opened and there _he_ was with Carlisle right behind him. Edward walked in his chin fell to the floor. I could feel my temper start to flare up. I looked at Alice with a shocked face.

"I'm sorry everyone I have got to go. I can't do this." I quivered.

I knew if I didn't get out of there, I was going to start screaming. I headed for the door. I was just past Edward, when he grabbed my wrist. I ripped my wrist from him and then I let him have it.

"If you think you have any right to touch me, you better think again. If you grab my wrist again, I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it. I honestly don't want to talk to you "Mr. I don't want you". You left, you made your choice. I've gotten my life or what was left of it after you left me back together. I was nothing to you, so you don't have any right to touch me. If you even think, that protecting me was better for me, then think again. Look at me, do I look like I was protected. I know that I wanted this, but not the way it happened. Thank God for Jake, or I don't know where I'd be, but he helped me put my life together. I have a great job; I can "protect" myself and Reneesme and feel good about myself. "

Oops, I didn't want to let it slip about Reneesme, but I was just so angry that it just came out. Well, I'm sure now I'm going to have to explain.

"Bella, I'm sorry" Edward sighed

"You're sorry, you're sorry. Is that all you have to say for yourself?" I yelled. I heard Rosalie laugh. I saw Carlisle move to Esme's side.

I looked at Esme and Carlisle, "I'm sorry, this isn't fair to you! This is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know we worked together."

Esme spoke first, "Bella, you have every right to yell and scream at Edward. I'm sure you have about 12 years of hostility built up. It's not like he doesn't deserve it."

"Bella, I'm sorry I begged you come over. I swear I didn't trick you. I honestly believed Edward wouldn't be here." Alice softly spoke.

"Alice it's not your fault. I believe I'm going to go. I can't be here anymore. I have to get home to Reneesme."

Edward followed me out. I heard Carlisle ask him to let me go.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought I was protecting you. I can now see that I wasn't and that I didn't. You have to believe me."

"Edward, I do believe you, but I can't do this. I now have to look out for myself and Reneesme. I've finally gotten to a place in my life that I can move forward. You leaving damn near broke me, my mother being killed by a drunk driver threatened to finish me off, but Jacob was there to help me. Reneesme's birth and then my transformation were almost bearable. I've worked too hard to get to where I am today. I'm stronger for it. I think I've managed pretty well despite everything that's happened."

"I can see you have managed quite well. I am glad that you came to see the family. They have missed you. I've missed you. I know it was my choice to leave. It didn't do you any good did it?"

"No, it did me some good. I'm a stronger person. I've been through so much on my own; that I don't really remember a time I wasn't strong. I have to be strong for Reneesme. I don't have the luxury to just think of myself anymore and I haven't been able to in 12 years. "

"You keep talking about this Reneesme. Who is she?" Edward was curious. I knew he would be, but not sure I was ready to tell him. I had let it slip in my angry tyrant.

"Reneesme is my daughter."

"So you did move on then as I had wanted for you to do."

"No Edward, I didn't. I'm sure you remember the night we had sex, then you left me a few days later. I found out a few hours after you left that I was pregnant. One month later I was walking in the woods, looking for the meadow you had once taken me and Laurent and I crossed paths. He helped me deliver Reneesme. Laurent is the one who bit me. Jacob and his pack then killed Laurent for biting me."

"I have a daughter?" shock came across his face.

"Yes." I replied.

Edward's mouth fell open, but he closed it quickly.

I couldn't let him see how much this hurt. I've gotten better at lying. I don't think he saw through me, but knowing Edward, he probably did. I thought I saw something in his eyes though and then he said what I thought I saw…

"I still love you, Bella. I needed to put it out there. I need you to know that. I'll always love you."

I didn't know what to say. I knew I couldn't let him know I still loved him.

"I can't do this, I have go. I just can't." I said, if I could cry tears would've started to well up in my eyes. I got in my car and left.

* * *

**Thanks to those have reviewed this story. **

**A/N: I had someone tell me that I should've let Edward "sweat" a bit longer about finding out about Reneesme. The reason I didn't do this is because, I wanted to put a little of me in Bella. Sometimes when I'm angry, I just blurt things out before I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga. The fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks for a wonderful Saga.**


	7. I am an idiot!

I'm an idiot

**EPOV**

As I watched Bella drive away, I thought about what she had said. I knew she had every right to yell at me. I had left her pregnant and unprotected all those years ago. Why shouldn't she be angry with me? I just never thought she would be that angry. She wasn't one to get angry or hold a grudge.

I walked back into the house. Carlisle, Alice and Emmett were the only ones still in the living room. They just stood there and stared at me. I knew that they had heard everything from Bella and my conversation.

"I thought she was going to rip you arm off, right then and there." Emmett laughed.

"How could you lie to Bella when we left?" Emmett and Alice scolded at the same time.

"I thought that's what was best for her. She wasn't going to let go. It was the best way." I told them.

"Do you think now that it was the best way, Edward? We left her here pregnant and unprotected. I think I know why she is so angry. She wanted you to be the one to change her and she is raising her daughter alone. "Alice blurted out.

"I didn't want her to be what I am."

"I know that, but I only agreed to leave because you wanted to protect her. You not only lied to her, but the rest of us as well. I've missed my best friend and I've missed out on 12 years of my niece's life. I refuse to miss anymore. Do you understand? I will not let your ignorance and bullheadedness stop me. I love you, but I'm done with doing things your way, Edward." Alice said.

"Great! I always seem to make decisions that get people hurt. She must've been scared out of her mind. No one here to help her through the transformation into this world or with the birth of our daughter. I really am a monster." I mumbled.

"Edward, you thought you were protecting her from what we are. Don't be hard on yourself." Carlisle stated.

"Carlisle, if I hadn't left her, she would not have been the woods looking for the meadow, she wouldn't have crossed paths with Laurent, given birth to our daughter in the middle of nowhere and she would be human." I said.

"Maybe she would or maybe she wouldn't. You don't know that?"

"Give her time to calm down and absorb everything. I'm sure she'll be able to think rationally. She loved you." Carlisle explained.

I would take Carlisle's advice and give Bella time to calm down and absorb everything that had happened tonight. I felt horrible about that I didn't protect Bella or not being here when our daughter was born, but I was going to do what I could to gain her trust back, if I had to beg her. I wouldn't give up.

After all, love is like a battlefield and I believe I set off the bomb, but I was going to do what I could to not cause any more explosions.

* * *

**Disclaimer...I do not own Twilight! The fabulous Stephenie Meyer does.**


	8. Things to consider

**BPOV**

As I turned onto the highway and headed home. I thought about what Edward said to me. Maybe he really did leave to protect me. It still made me angry that he left. I felt like a 100 pound weight was lifted off of me. I finally got to let the pent up anger out and Edward got a piece of my mind.

I headed into the apartment; Reneesme was sitting on the couch doing homework. She looked up at me. I smiled, but could see I didn't fool her.

"Are you alright, Mom?" she asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

I went and sat down beside Reneesme and started to explain. I really shouldn't keep this a secret from her. I really didn't want her to find out from anyone else.

"I really don't know how to begin, but I can't keep this from you. You will find out soon enough. I just want to be the one to tell you." I began.

"Tell me what Mom?" Reneesme asked anxiously.

"Your grandfather started working at the ER 2 days ago, your aunt come to the ER today and convinced me to visit the family. She had said Edward wasn't there. So I went with her, as I was talking with the family and Edward walked in. I excused myself and started to leave. He grabbed my wrist like he wanted to hug me. I yanked my wrist free and just let out my anger, right in front of the entire family. They just stood there while I went on my rampage. Then I apologized to his parents and walked out of the house."

"What did he do then?" Reneesme inquired.

She knew them all, well except Edward, from the stories that I had told her about that time years ago. I couldn't bring myself to talk about him. It just hurt too much then, she never asked about him either. She knew how hard it was for me.

"He followed me out of the house and I turned around and just asked what he wanted. He wanted to say he was sorry and that he still loves me. He said he never stopped loving me. I don't know maybe he does still love me, but I'm just so angry with him. I just don't want to set myself up for that kind of hurt again. He left us once and he could do it again." I grimaced.

"Mom you don't have to do anything about it right now, but I'm glad you told me. I've always wanted to meet them. Right now though, I don't want anything to do with Edward."

I knew she would feel this way. She is just as stubborn as me. She also was more like her father.

"I have to ask, do you still love Edward?" Reneesme asked without sounding excited.

I knew Reneesme and she would never ask such a thing, if she couldn't read it on my face or by my body language.

"I'm very much in love with Edward. I've never stopped loving him. That would be why I don't date. It wouldn't have been fair to them, me or you. Jacob wanted something more, but I couldn't lead him on like that. He is my friend, but couldn't be more than that. It's always been Edward and no one else."

"Mom, I know you are not ready to let Edward back into your life like before, but for your sake, try to forgive him. You'll be happier if you did."

"I know." I said. Reneesme was smart.

I knew I needed to forgive Edward some day. I've been angry for the last 12 years, but everyone deserves a second chance, but was I ready to do that? This I wasn't sure of. Maybe my next few days off work, I would be able to figure it out.

I started thinking about what Edward had said. I so wanted to tell him that I loved him, but decided to let him just tough it out.

If I forgave him that quickly, I feel I would be cheating myself and Reneesme, but then again if I didn't would I still be cheating myself out of something that could be so perfect. It seemed so perfect when we were in high school, even when a vampire tried to kill me in a ballet studio. Our love seemed perfect to me until that fateful day he spoke the words that broke my heart.

I continued to think about Edward. I couldn't stop myself. I knew I loved him. I did the only thing I could think of, I called my dad. He had become a good listener after mom died. I knew he had off today, but wasn't entirely sure he hadn't gone fishing. I was about to hang up on the 5th ring, but he answered.

"Hey, Dad it's me. " I started out.

"Hi Bells, how are you? How's Reneesme?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine, just enjoying my time off. Reneesme's great, she just left to go out to the library. Dad I need to talk to you about something. Do you have a few minutes?" I asked noting it would feel like I needed to talk for hours.

"I will always have time for you, Bells. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Don't freak out, we had a new doctor start in the ER last week. I was chosen to show him the ropes, except when they paged me to the desk, I almost fell over. Standing at the desk was Dr. Forrester and Dr. Cullen." I told him.

"Dr. Cullen, you don't mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen, do you?" Charlie asked. I could tell he was almost getting angry.

"Yes, Dad, the entire family is living here. I had asked Carlisle not to mention me and he kept his word, but then Alice showed up the next day to see Carlisle, she saw me. There was no avoiding her. Alice was never the problem. She convinced me to come see the family. Edward wasn't there when we arrived. I was talking with the family and he walked in. I started to walk out and he grabbed my wrist. That's when I lost my temper. I let him have it." I said, I could tell by my dad's silence, he was almost fuming.

"I'm proud of you, Bella. I know you love him, but for you to let him have it in front of his family like that, it's something I didn't expect to hear you say." Charlie was almost laughing.

Edward wasn't his favorite person, but knew better than to say anything bad about him to me. When Edward left, my father thought he was going to have to hospitalize me. Then when I left to have Reneesme, he wanted to search for the Cullens. He wanted to make _him_ take responsibility for Reneesme, but I wouldn't let him. Jake helped me tell Charlie, I had changed and that he was a grandfather, but I would have to leave if he couldn't handle it or keep quiet.

"Dad, I just wanted to tell you about the Cullens. That's the reason I called."

"Bella, you aren't going to get involved with him again, are you? I know it's not my place, but I am still your father." He said. I knew my father was just trying to protect me as much as he could. I really didn't need protected anymore, but he was still my father trying to protect his little girl. "I haven't decided anything Dad. I've got a lot to think about. You said yourself I still love him and I do, but I'm not willing to set myself up for that kind of heartache again. I also have to think of Reneesme." I promised him.

"You'll do what you think is best for you. If you need me, I'll be there for you." I could hear the underlying message Charlie was giving. If he hurts you, I'll beat the crap out of him. Charlie wasn't usually a violent person, but when it came to me and Reneesme, he would sometimes turn into that type of person. It made me smile.

"Ok, Dad, I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"Love you too, kid. Bye." I heard the phone go dead. I placed the phone back on its charger and headed over to the couch.

Just as I was about to sit there was a knock at my door. I hollered "Coming." When I opened the door, there was Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I just stood there shocked. How did they know where…? Alice damn, I didn't think of Alice, being able to see me and where I lived. Not sure this was going to be a good situation, I invited them in.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I didn't like it after I wrote it, so I rewrote it & rewrote it. I have the next chapter, but again not sure I like how it turned out. Hope to have it finished in the next week or so.**

**Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the fabulous Stephenie Meyer does.**


	9. Discussions

**Discussions**

**BPOV**

"What are you all doing here?" I asked

Rosalie spoke first, "We wanted to speak to you where Edward wasn't going to be. We didn't know if you would let him have it again. It's not fair for you to have to deal with him. You know how opinionated he is."

I was shocked Rosalie never spoke directly to me. I was able to gather myself. I invited them to sit in the living room. I went and retrieved two kitchen chairs since I didn't have enough furniture in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the kitchen chairs while Alice and Jasper took a seat on the couch. I sat on the floor.

"First I want to apologize for my actions the other day. I had no right to do that in front of you. That should have been between Edward and me. He is the one I was angry with, not you. Please know I have never acted like that before. It was just that when he grabbed my wrist, I couldn't believe he thought it was OK. I really am sorry for that display." I apologized.

"Bella, please, I was waiting for you to rip his arm off and beat him with it. Now that would've been fun to watch. It's not like he didn't deserve anything you said or did to him. My brother is really an idiot. I don't know how many times I've told him this over the last 12 years." Emmett assured me.

"So what did you all want to speak to me about?" I wanted to get this over with, so I could think about what I was going to do about Edward.

"We wanted to talk to you about Reneesme." Jasper started out.

"What about her?" I said, not having thought about what I would say about her.

"We would like to meet our niece, but only if you are ready for us to meet her." Alice beamed excitedly.

"I think that would be ok. She knows about you. I've told her about you all. She has always wanted to meet you. I know she'll be excited." I knew I would be ok with her meeting her aunts and uncles, but not sure I was ready for her to meet Edward.

We spent the next hour talking about the past 12 years and Reneesme and what she was like. They were all sorry about what Edward had done. I knew that this wasn't their faults and accepted their apologies. Jasper was hard on himself even after all this time.

"Jasper, you know I don't blame you for any of this, right? I didn't then and I don't, even now. Please stop feeling guilty. Besides you don't have to worry anymore, since I'm a vampire." I told Jasper.

"I know Bella, but if I'd had more control that night, we might not have left you." Jasper sighed.

I got up and put my hand on Jasper's shoulder , "Jasper, what's done is done. We can't change it. So please stop feeling guilty. "

"I'll try, Bella." I whispered, but I knew it would take him a while to forgive himself.

I was trying to come up with ways for them to meet Reneesme. I thought she could handle it, but I didn't want to overwhelm her. Then it came to me, she & I had our game night. Usually, Friday night as long as I wasn't working the 3 P.M. to 11 P.M. shift, we played cards, board games or our new thing was to play the Wii.

"I just thought of a perfect way to introduce you to her. She and I have a game night, we usually do this on Friday nights as long as I'm not on 3 P.M. to 11 P.M. shift. Why don't you all including Carlisle and Esme come over. This way she won't be overwhelmed by everything." I smiled.

Emmett smirked, but before he could say anything, I interrupted. "No, Emmett, you can't teach her to play Poker. Good Lord, you aren't teaching my daughter to swindle me out of money!"

"Aw, Bella, now would I do that?" he smiled, but Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. Which caused us all to bust out in laughter.

We all talked about this Friday and they would be sure to mention it to Carlisle and Esme.

"Please, for now, do not invite Edward. I don't want to put too much pressure on Reneesme and I don't want to have a display like that in front of Reneesme."

Everyone agreed with me and after we decided on Friday at 6 P.M. for our game night, they all left.

Now, I had time to relax a little and let everything sink in. Reneesme was going to meet the Cullens, well all but one of the Cullens. I just wasn't ready for her to meet Edward. I still haven't forgiven him and didn't know if I could. Maybe, baby steps was what I needed to do.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I didn't like the chapter I wrote so again I rewrote this one. I am also have gotten sucked into a few stories that are very long in chapter. I would post them here, but they are Rated M so I don't want to corrupt anyone that isn't the age of 18.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**


	10. Worries

Worries

**BPOV**

The week seemed to go by slowly. I think in a way that is good for me, I'm able to psych myself up for tomorrow night. I don't know why I'm so anxious. It's not like Edward was coming too. Alice & Carlisle had reassured me that Edward didn't know of their plans. Which is good, I know I'm not ready for him to know where I live or to put Reneesme through the awkwardness of Edward and I in the same room.

While the ER was busy as usual with the usual bumps and bruises and the occasional trauma, I wasn't able to keep my mind off of Edward. Edward this and Edward that thoughts were starting to get to me. So I tried to bury myself in charts instead. Tomorrow may be awkward for me, I'm hoping it won't be that way for everyone else. I really did want Reneesme to get to the know Cullens and vice versa. I just need to stop worrying so much.

It'll be fine. I tried to convince myself. Something I was trying to work on.

I made my way home from work and arrived around 11:30pm. Reneesme was already in bed when I arrived home, her backpack ready for school in the chair next to the front door. I smiled and made my way to the kitchen, knowing she would most likely have left me the dishes to do, but to my surprise they washed and put away. Goes to show my daughter had learned something from me. My smile was even bigger.

I turned and walked into our living room and sat down to read more of the book "Forbidden". Reneesme was right, I was starting to enjoy this book, because the next thing I knew she was coming out of her room to get a shower and ready for school.

"Good Morning, sweetheart! Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Good Morning, Mom! I did. How about you?" she laughed, knowing I don't sleep.

"What do you want for breakfast? I can fix it for you while you shower."

"I'm just going to grab a granola bar and some milk. I'm too excited to eat much else."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I'm sure Mom. My stomach is a bundle of nerves as I'm sure yours is as well."

"Yes, I'm a little nervous, but not for me, but for you. This is why; I thought game night would be an ice breaker."

"Do you think they'll like me?" Reneesme asked.

"Sweetheart, they'll love you. What's not to love, you're beautiful, funny and smart!" I promised. She blushed and ducked her head. I knew they would love her, everyone does the moment they meet her.

"If you say so, I'm going to go to the mall right after school. I just do something between school and game night. Is that OK?"

"Sure, just be here by 6pm. They'll be arriving around then." I reminded her.

"Sure, sure." She replied.

Then she was out the door for school and I was getting half way out the door myself to head back to work. I was hoping today would be as busy as yesterday, so I'd have lots to do and not worry about tonight and meeting that would take place.

**A/N: I Do Not Own Twilight. The fabulous Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy over the last several months. My sister and I have been working on cleaning out our mom's storage unit and trying to get rid of the stuff we don't want or need. Then my husbands grandfather was ill and passed away. So there was lots to be done at his home to clean it out. **

**Then rolls around May and we are booked solid every weekend this month. So to say I'm busy is an understatement, not to mention the writer's block I had. I'm going to try to be better at writing and posting chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	11. Game Night

**Game Night**

**BPOV**

There was never a quiet moment today. We had your usual bumps and bruises, but then there was the 10 car pileup on the highway during rush hour this morning. I told Nurse Jackie to inform the dispatcher we could take 5 of the most critical and put our ER on divert. The rest of the patients were to be sent to Mercy Hospital.

As the first two patients arrived Carlisle and I were waiting at the ambulance doors to start working. The paramedics gave us the rundown of our patient Cara, who had a broken left arm and leg, with a possible fractured skull. We had a CT scan done, to rule out any damage to her brain. Then there were X-rays to be done so we could determine how badly her leg and arm were broken.

Cara was conscious and was able to tell us what day it was and where she was. Which was a good sign, I explained to her everything we were going to do for her and get her settled for overnight observation. Telling her this was just a precaution.

Finally, the results come back from Cara's CT scan. Thankfully, it showed no fracture to her skull, but her leg and arm didn't have the same outcome. She had a compacted fracture in her leg and an incomplete fracture to her left arm.

Carlisle and I got the plaster ready for Cara's casts, and then proceeded to cast both her arm and leg. By then, the orderlies come to take to Cara to her room for the night.

After several hours of helping the other doctor's with their patients and the people who were waiting in the triage area to been seen. I went to the lounge to get my things and headed home for game night with Reneesme and the Cullens.

Knowing that Reneesme would be home just after me, I stopped and picked up Sweet and Sour Chicken from the Chinese shop around the corner from our apartment. Once I arrived home, I put her dinner in the kitchen and headed to hall closet it to grab the vacuum to do a quick sweep in the living room. Not that it needed it, guess I was just nervous for the Cullens to come to our home.

After finishing her dinner and getting the games from her room, Reneesme put her IPod into the speaker system and set it to the song Little White Church by Little Big Town. We both started dancing. I only danced with her at home. She had taught me how to line dance when she saw it on some TV show she would watch.

We weren't paying attention to the time and we were just having a good time dancing around. We were line dancing to Alan Jackson's song Good Time and didn't notice that all the Cullens were standing watching us. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and I would've blushed if I was human. This is what I get for leaving the front door open. I motioned for everyone to come in.

"Reneesme, this is your Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett." I introduced.

"And these are your grandparents." I didn't know how to introduce them or what Carlisle and Esme would want to be called.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Reneesme smiled.

Alice being Alice jumped up and squealed. She hugged Reneesme. I was a little nervous about how Reneesme would react, but of course, I was nervous for nothing. She hugged Alice like she had known her all her life. In a way she did know them.

"Ok, Ok, how is it that you now dance Bella?" Emmett laughed.

"I only dance with my daughter and in the "privacy" of our own home."

"Oooohhhh, I want to learn. Will you teach me Reneesme?" Alice bounced.

"Ok, but everyone has to try it."

Everyone was in agreement. We moved the coffee table and sofa out of the way. So Reneesme and I stood up front and everyone else was in a line behind us. Reneesme start with the instructions.

"We're going to move the right foot first, for eight counts, two counts on each foot. One step right toe forward, two drop right heel, one step left toe forward, two drop left heel. One step right toe forward, two drop right heel, one step left toe forward, two drop left heel." She instructed.

"Now, touch right to side, together, side, together." "Then turn ¼ right and step right forward, turn ½ right and step left back, turn ¼ right and step right to side, touch left together ."

"Ok, now we going to do the same thing but with the left foot, touch left to side, together, side, together." "Now, turn ¼ left and step left forward, turn ½ left and step right back, turn ¼ left and step left to side, touch right together."

"Alright, now for the hitch steps, hitch right knee, step right back, hitch left knee, step left back, hitch right knee, step right back, hop feet crossed right over left, hop with ¼ turn left landing with feet apart."

Everyone was doing great so far. Well, except Emmett, he was turning in the wrong direction. Rosalie was laughing trying to help him. Every time he would come to the turn part, instead of facing the same way everyone else was facing, he would be facing Rosalie.

"Chasse forward right, left, right, rock left forward, recover to right, chasse back left, right, left, rock right back, recover to left."

"Ok, last part, Step right to side with your knees bent and shimmy while stepping to the ride side, step left together while standing up, hold and again Step right to side with your knees bent and shimmy, step left together while standing up, hold."

"Are you guys ready to try it to the music?" I questioned.

Everyone nodded. Reneesme started her IPod and so the dancing began.

For the first time through Reneesme was calling out the steps. Everything was going smoothly, until there was a thud. I looked over and there was Emmett twisted like a pretzel on the floor. I doubled over in laughter.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Emmett said grabbing me in a bear hug. Good thing I'm not so breakable anymore or he would've crushed me for sure.

"Yes, I do. It's not as easy as it looks does it?" I laughed.

"No, but make fun of me and I'll teach her to play Poker and CHEAT!" he laughed. I quit laughing.

After doing the dance one more time. We moved the couch and coffee table back and went into the kitchen to play Trivial Pursuit. Reneesme set everything up. We played teams, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Reneesme and me. Each team rolled the die to see who would go first. As luck would have it Emmett and Rosalie got to go first. Even worse they landed on Sports and Leisure.

"This should be easy!" Emmett laughed.

Reneesme read them their question, "what New York Yankee 1993 no- hitter overshadowed college football first Saturday?"

Rosalie just looked at Emmett, she had no idea. Cars were more her thing or at least the use to be.

Emmett smiled, "Jim Abbotts."

"Right." Reneesme said.

The game went on with everyone answering questions correctly, until it was Emmett and Rosalie's turn. They had every wedge filled in and were trying to win the game with one final question. Reneesme pulled a card and got to choose the question for them.

She chose the category Entertainment.

"Ok, it's Entertainment for you guys. What 1970's hit did Sesame Streets Ernie put on the charts?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie "Do you know? I have no idea. Please tell me you know, because you know how I had to lose!"

"Give me a second. I think I might know, but you know I was never into the kids shows. It is all about fashion for me." Rosalie replied.

Rosalie looked at Reneesme and replied, "Rubber Ducky."

"You're right. You guys win." She beamed.

We cleaned up the game. I was glad to see that the ice was broken quickly with everyone. Reneesme seemed very happy with how tonight went. I would ask her later how she thought it went.

We sat around the table and talked. Everyone wanting to get to know Reneesme and reconnect with me.

"Tell us about yourself." Rosalie encouraged.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Reneesme asked.

"Do you like shopping?" Alice hinted. Of course, Alice would want to know that. I laughed.

"Yes, I do, but I don't do it much. Mom doesn't like to shop and I don't like to go alone." Reneesme was like Alice when it came to shopping, but my dislike for it kept her from going often.

"Well, you're mother hasn't changed in that department." Alice smirked. Everyone laughed.

"You are in high school?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm pretending to be a sophomore." She replied.

"But you are 12 years of age?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes, but I became full grown about 6 years ago. I'm far more advanced than most people. Mom has told me that my father is very smart. So I guess I get it from both of them." Reneesme snorted. She always sounded like Edward when she did this.

"Reneesme, you're beautiful. I love the long curls in your hair and your eyes are a beautiful green. Just like Edward's were when he was human or so I've been told." Rosalie assured her. Carlisle nodded, confirming this was true. Reneesme blushed as she did often when I would tell her she was beautiful, but with me she would roll her eyes like her father.

They kept asking questions as to her likes and dislikes. There were so many things that she had in common in Edward and there were lots of things that she had in common with me. She was pretty well balanced.

Esme finally asked the question that I knew would come up. "May I ask how you got your name, it is quite unusual?"

I answered before she could, "It is Renee and Esme putting the two names together. Carlie is Carlisle and Charlie put together, she goes by the last name of Swan at school, but Cullen is her real last name."

"That is a beautiful name. Thank you Bella that means a lot to me to have my name included." Esme whispered.

"I have a question." Reneesme asked.

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?" Esme asked.

"I know that these are my aunts and uncles," she gestured to Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. "but what should I call you? I know it's not proper to call you Esme and Carlisle, that would be disrespectful."

Carlisle spoke first, "I'm ok, with Granddad." Reneesme smiled.

"I'm ok, with Nana." Esme beamed.

"Then that's how it'll be." Reneesme answered.

It was starting to turn towards midnight. I didn't even realize the time. I looked at my daughter and she was just glowing with happiness. I could see how excited she was with meeting everyone. Then she looked at me and we had a silent conversation. I nodded and she knew that it would be ok to show everyone her gift.

"Now that we've gotten to know each other, I have one more thing; I'd like to share with everyone, if that's ok with everyone, but I'll have to do it individually."

Everyone was in agreement. I looked at her and nodded towards Alice. This was going to be funny.

She got up and walked over to Alice and placed her hand on Alice's arm.

Alice jumped, "What the hell….?"

XxXxXx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the charater Cara. Thanks to my sister, I borrowed her middle name (she doesn't know it).**

**I am not a doctor (even though my father-in-law is), so please keep in mind that some things medical may not be accurate. **

**Sorry for the slow update. My sister and I are still cleaning out my Mom's storage unit, hopefully this is it. We're finally able to let some of her stuff go. As for updates, I'll try to be more frequent, but summer is upon us and the hubby and I seem to always be on the go. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to PM or e-mail me.**


	12. The Gift

**The Gift**

**Reneesme POV**

Aunt Alice jumped, "What the hell…?" I smiled releasing her arm.

I looked at Mom, she was just smiling. Everyone else looked confused.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Uncle Jasper asked.

Mom interrupted, "What did you see Alice?"

"I'm not sure. It was all of us talking and then how she was happy to have met all of us finally?" Alice said confused.

"That's exactly what I showed you." I said.

"But how?"

"Mom and I don't really know."

I "showed" everyone my gift. Granddad said he would try to look into it and try to find out anything that might explain it.

"I didn't know she had a gift until she was about 2 months old. I was dressing her and getting ready to take her to Grandpa Billy's, so he could watch her, while I was at school. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and she reached up and touched my face. I was shocked at what I had seen, so I pressed her hand to my face again and it happened again. She was showing me that she was excited to hang out with her Grandpa Billy. She liked riding with him in his wheelchair." Mom explained.

"Who is Grandpa Billy?" Emmett asked curiously.

"He is Jacob's father. Jacob is Mom's best friend. He helped take care of me too, when Mom was in college and med school. He would take me when she needed to take exams and pass her boards. We did lots together while Mom was studying or doing what she needed to for school. We would do fun stuff, like go-kart racing, the movies and the beach, when it was warm enough. I learned how to surf when I was like 7 years old." I told them.

"You know how to surf?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes, not that I get to do it very much now, I know Mom is happy about that part." I laughed.

"It's not that I am happy that you can't surf as much now, but I didn't like the fact that Jake taught you without asking me first. You were only 7 years old and just finished your swimming lessons. You are my baby and the thought of you learning to surf, when you just barely learned how to swim, scared the hell out of me." Mom hurried to defend herself.

"Wow, maybe Emmett and I could take you sometime." Jasper suggested.

"I would like that." I yawned. "I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day, I have homework I need to do tomorrow at the library and then I'm going to meet up with Carol and Aurora at the mall."

I got up and hugged everyone Good Night. Mom kissed my cheek and told me she would see me in the morning. Setting my alarm for nine am, I needed to be the library by ten thirty and then mall to meet Carol and Aurora by one pm. I went to bed smiling to myself. I finally got to meet my other family and I couldn't be any more grateful.

**BPOV**

I watched Reneesme disappear into her bedroom. I knew there would be a lot of questions from the Cullen's about her. So I braced myself for the Spanish Inquisition, but didn't seem to come.

"Bella, she's just wonderful. You have raised well." Esme smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so, I had my doubts when she was first born."

"Everyone has those fears at first, Bella." Carlisle assured me. But back then, I was scared thinking about doing it alone, but then I found I had a great support system.

"At first I was scared of raising her alone and then she made her appearance about a month later. But in the beginning, I couldn't even look at Reneesme, she reminded me too much of Edward. I knew he wasn't coming back. She has his green eyes and his face, every time I looked at her and it was like I was looking at him, but I was able to pull myself together. I knew she needed me to be there for her. I spent as much time as I could with her when I wasn't going to school or working to support the two of us. I knew that in the long run we would be all right and we are."

"I'm sorry you went through that alone. If we would've known, I know none of us would have left." Carlisle told me.

I wanted to believe him, but what's done is done. We can't change the past only look to the future.

We continued talking about Reneesme and me. Everything from her birth to now, I even pulled out the scrapbook, I had kept for her. There was even the picture of Edward and I the last night we were together at my party. I had found it under my floorboards in my room the first Thanksgiving that I was in college.

It was almost two in the morning when everyone decided it was time to leave; they were going to hunt on their way home. I saw them out and we all promise to get together again soon.

As I was doing laundry for Reneesme, I thought about the evening and how everything went smoothly, but then wondered if I would ever be ready for Reneesme to Edward.

XxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse, but that my schedule has been hectic & I've been to see Eclipse twice. Planning on going again to see it next weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Carol (my middle name) & Aurora (what I would name my daughter if I would ever have one), the fabulous Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I'm just playing w/the characters.**


	13. It felt like a betrayal

**It felt like a betrayal**

**EPOV**

After my solo hunting trip, I arrived to a dark house and an almost empty garage. Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's Mercedes and Alice's Porsche were all gone. Rosalie's Mustang , my Volvo and Ferrari were the only vehicles in the garage. I shrugged, walked into the dark house and headed straight to my room. I was just going to change and sit down and read. I just seemed strange that not one family member was home and not tell or leave me a note. Oh well, I'm sure they'd be home soon.

Headed to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and clean t-shirt and changed. When I was finished putting my clothes in the hamper, I heard all three cars turn off of the rode and were approaching the house. Guess they were all together or just happened to come home at the same time. I headed downstairs to go hang out, inside of hiding in my room. Maybe Jasper and Emmett would want to play the video games. I hadn't played against them in a long time, but I'm sure I could at least talk Emmett into playing.

I greeted everyone as they came in. I could tell they were trying to hide something from me, because Rosalie was thinking about tuning her everyone's cars, Emmett and Jasper were both thinking of a rematch of on Mario Kart Racing, Esme was trying to decide if she wanted to redecorate the living room and Carlisle was thinking about the hospital. Alice was thinking about going to the mall tomorrow afternoon. This isn't out of the ordinary, but Alice didn't usually like to wait so late in the day to start her shopping. She was usually there by nine thirty am, so she wouldn't miss any sales or the new clothing line. Something is definitely going on. I would just have to approach the subject when the time is right and with Emmett. He can't keep a secret to save his life.

I followed Jazz and Em done to the game room, where we have the flat screen and video games. They were definitely having the rematch. While I'm sitting there watching them banter back and forth like two ten year olds. I asked them where they all had been.

"No where special." They both laughed.

"I know you all didn't go hunting together, so what were you all doing?" I asked. I mean it shouldn't bother me. I did go hunting alone, since it would give me time to think about Bella and the things she said the last time I saw her.

"Bowling!" Emmett said at the same time, Jasper piped up "Checking out Seattle!" Ok, now I know they were doing something, they didn't want me to know about. Just then that's when I caught Emmett's thoughts. I saw his mind turn towards Bella and a girl dancing, but then he started thinking about Rosalie. Ugh, I didn't need to see that.

"Now, I know you all were up to something. Tell me the truth Emmett, where were you all tonight?" I prodded. I figured he would be the one to crack. Emmett has always been the easy target to spill the beans about something.

"Well, we went to meet….." he started but was cut off my Rosalie. Dang vampire hearing.

"Emmett Clayton McCarthy Cullen, don't you say a word. Zip the Lip, boy." Rosalie yelled.

That's when I saw Bella and the girl dancing pass through Emmett's mind again, then I saw my family, Bella and the same girl all sitting around and the girl was touching Alice.

"_What the hell…?" Alice said. _But that's where his thought ended and a light bulb went on in my head. They'd all met my daughter before me.

"Forget it Rosalie, I know you all have seen Bella and have met my daughter, so the "cat" is out of the bag." I muttered, with that said I turned to leave, but Esme stopped before I could.

"Edward, we didn't do this because we wanted to keep you in the dark, give Bella time. She has had a lot to deal with and you going off half-cocked isn't going to help the situation." Esme reminded me.

"Esme, I know, but for you all to keep this from me, I almost feel betrayed. I do have a right to meet her."

"You may have a right, but remember how angry Bella was last time you saw her? I'm sure in time, you'll be able to meet Reneesme, but don't do something else you'll regret." Esme patted my shoulder. I had regretted my decision to leave Bella everyday for the last 12 years. I really didn't need reminded about that.

I loved my mother, but I just wanted to get out of the house to think things over. I kissed Esme's cheek and run out the back door.

**A/N: Look at that I updated in the same week. I'm so proud of myself. I probably won't update again til August (crosses her fingers). I have a lot to do before I head off on vacation on July 24****th**** and will be gone until late July 31****st****. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't believe it's my best, but wanted to give an EPOV.**


	14. Things I may or may not get in trouble

**The things I may or may not get in trouble for**

**Reneesme POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Ugghh! There is the alarm clock. I knew I needed to get to the library, but I just kept thinking about last night. It was wonderful to finally meet the family, I have dreamt of meeting them my entire life. Mom seemed to be at ease with everyone, like they had never left her life. I wasn't entirely sure that Mom would be at ease, but she surprised me. I couldn't wait for another get together.

I gathered my stuff so that I could shower and get ready for the library and then the mall with Carol and Aurora. We were going to start looking for Halloween costumes, since their parents were allowing them to have a party. Halloween was about a month away, but we wanted to get started early on our costumes. Since Carol and Aurora were twins, they were going to coordinate their costumes. As for me, I wasn't sure what I wanted to dress up as. Mom had said she once dressed up as a California Raisin. She and her friend Angela had taken a brown plastic garbage bag with drawstrings, cut holes for their heads and arms. Then had newspaper crumpled up and shoved them inside the bag. They wore black leotards, tights, Chuck Taylors and sunglasses. I laughed at this. I just couldn't imagine my mom wearing such an outfit, but she said she didn't have a lot of money growing up and the California Raisins were popular when she was young. I would have loved to see a picture of her and her friend, but she said if there were any pictures she didn't have them.

After I showered, dried my hair, and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I headed to the kitchen to grab some cereal. I was putting my bowl and spoon in the sink, as Mom walked in to tell me she was leaving to run some errands and wanted to see if I needed a ride. I grabbed my things and we headed out the door. She dropped me off at the side entrance to the library telling me that she could pick me up at the mall if I needed. I told her I would be fine that Carol and Aurora were going to drop me off after we went shopping.

As I sat at in the library, I was seriously trying to get work done on my report for my Astrology class, but all I could think about was the family I had met last night. They were all very easy to get along with including Rosalie. I knew from the stories from Mom that Rosalie was against Mom & Edward's relationship. Was it a distraction? Yes, but I did manage to get most of my rough draft done , now all I had to do was type it out when I got home. Easier said than done. Well at least I had until Tuesday to finish it. I sat and daydreamed about the Cullens and what it will be like with them around, but I knew I also had to get past my anger towards Edward. I just don't know how I'm going to be able to do that. I'm just going to have to work on that. I looked at my watch and realized I had about twenty minutes to get to the mall and meet with Carol and Aurora.

I packed my bag and made my way down the street to the mall. We were meeting in the food court for lunch. I got there first and found a table. While I waited for Carol and Aurora, I thought about what I was going to dress up as for their party. I had a few ideas, maybe Dorothy or the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz. I didn't have to wait long for the girls to show up. I just happened to look up and Carol was walking towards me.

"Hey Carol, where's Rory?" I asked, looking at the door.

"She's parking the car; we were having trouble finding a parking space. I had her drop me off, so I could meet up with you." She answered. Just as Carol finished, Rory walked in.

"Hey Rory. So are you both ready to go shopping or do you all want to eat first?"

"Let's eat and then shop. I'm starving." Rory decided for us.

We each headed to the places we wanted to eat; I opted to just get a salad. Carol and Rory headed over to the Chinese stand for their lunch. I was the first to get my food, so I found a table and started on my salad. Finally, the girls had their lunch and sat down with me. We ate and discussed what would were thinking about dressing up for the party.

"I was thinking about being Dorothy or the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz, but I know that's been done before. I was thinking maybe I could borrow my Mom's scrubs for the ER and come as a doctor, but that's not too original. So I really don't know what to do, but I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"We had a couple of ideas, but wanted to wait to see what we found, thinking that it would just click when we see it." Rory smiled.

We had finished our lunch and headed to the temporary Halloween store, where we started looking through costumes. I quickly found the two I had thought about trying on. I headed to the fitting rooms to try on the costumes.

As I walked back into the store to check out my outfit in the mirror, I heard Carol talking to Rory about how hot some guy was. I smiled as I rounded the corner to head out to the mirror and was shocked to see Alice, standing there with _him_. I was just going to ignore him.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I inquired.

"I came to see if I could help you out." Alice smiled.

"Well, thank you, Alice, but I'm fine with getting a Halloween costume. I haven't completely decided what I want to be. I'm just trying it on to see if I want to be Dorothy or not. I'm still looking around and exploring my options."

That being said, I gave the costume I had on one more look and then I saw something that I'm sure my mother would probably make me return, but at this moment I didn't care.

"I'm sure you are capable of picking out your own costume, I just thought I could give you some constructive criticism."

I grabbed a "dress". You really couldn't call it a dress; it was more like a piece of fabric, a white tank top with a ring attaching the mini-skirt that was purple. Thinking I'd seen this somewhere before, but right at the moment I couldn't recall where. I headed back to the fitting room, just as Carol came out with a Raggedy Ann costume on. I was getting irritated. I knew that Alice knew I was coming to the mall, but never thought _he _would show up too.

I got out of the Dorothy costume and put on the "dress", I came out to find Carol and Rory putting on the yarn wigs to complete their outfits. As Carol and Rory caught sight of me, their mouths dropped to the floor. I evilly grinned. I knew this would just set both Alice and _him_ off.

I turned to the girls and asked what they thought. Totally ignoring Alice and Edward/

"I think I can get away with wearing my high heeled boots. You know that ones that zip up on the back. What do you think?"

"You look like Vivian from Pretty Woman. All you need is the blonde wig." Carol commented.

Rory added, "Here! Pull your hair up and put this wig on."

Before I could get my hair up, Alice come to stand in front of me and grabbed my arm.

"Alice what are you doing?" I scowled.

"Reneesme, what do you think you're doing, even trying that outfit on? I think your mother would have a heart attack, seeing you dressed in this." Alice scolded.

"I like this one and I think I'm going to get it. Mom may have a fit, but she trusts me."

"She may trust you, but this is pushing it. You'll only 12 years old." Alice stated only loud enough for me to her.

UGH! I know how old I am, I don't need reminded. I turned to walk back to the fitting room to change. As I emerged from the fitting room so was Carol. I gave her the heads up that I was going to pay for my costumes and wait for them to finish up. Carol had said they were going to get their costumes and then we would wonder around the mall. I got to the counter and handed the cashier my charge card and ID. I had hoped Alice would have left and taken him with her, but no such luck. Of course, I couldn't get that lucky; I don't have that kind of luck.

So seeing that I didn't have luck on my side today, I stood waiting for the girls to finish up. Alice walked over to me. I knew it would be rude to ignore her, but I just didn't want to talk.

"Reneesme, I'm sorry for earlier. It wasn't my place; I was just trying to help."

"I know Alice; I just don't want to talk to you or _him _right now."

Of course, Edward walked up too. I certainly didn't want to talk to him. He left my mother 12 years ago and truly had nothing to say to him at this moment.

Edward looked at Alice and then at me, he started to voice his opinion in the matter.

"Reneesme, that costume is not appropriate. You don't know what kind of trouble it will bring."

"Mr. Cullen, I don't really care what you think. You don't know me, so I would appreciate you keeping your opinions to yourself." I told him, raising an eyebrow.

I really didn't want to make a scene, so I grabbed Alice's arm, letting her know that I was done with the fatherly thing.

I know it was childish, but at this particular time, I wasn't interested in anything Edward had to say. He didn't have a say in my life. He hadn't been a part of mine or my mother's life for the last twelve years, I'm not sure why he thinks he has a right to tell me what I can or cannot do with mine.

I'd had enough, I texted Carol and let her know that I was leaving and that I would call them later. I knew they were to give me a ride home, but I just had to get out of here and away from Edward. I turned and walked towards the bus stop. Thankfully, the bus I needed to take to get home had just entered the parking lot. I stood and waited for it. Just as I sat down, I saw both Alice and Edward walk out of the mall. I'd never been so happy to leave the mall.

When I arrived home, I told Mom everything. Of course, she didn't disappoint when it came to the "dress", but thought it was humorous. To my surprise, she didn't make me return the outfit. She said come Halloween, she was just going to have a little fun with Alice and Edward.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm hoping to get quicker updates, but not sure how fast I'll be able to get them out.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Twilight, the fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the characters Carol (my middle name) and Aurora (Rory) (the name I would give my first daughter, if I ever were to have one.) **


	15. First meeting

**EPOV**

I followed Alice to the mall. I knew she wasn't shopping; I didn't have to read her mind to know that she was going to surprise Reneesme. I'd caught enough of her thoughts to piece it together. I knew if I mentioned that I was going to the mall to Alice or made the decision too hastily she would see and warn me not to go. All I wanted was to see Reneesme, I didn't want anything else right now.

As I headed to the mall, I couldn't decide what I would do. Did I just stay far enough away from everything and just get a glimpse of my daughter or would I follow Alice?

I finally found Alice and decided I would just go with her. I didn't want to look like a creepy stalker. I really didn't want to draw more attention to myself. Okay, more than the normal attention I seemed to draw.

"Edward!" Alice smirked.

"Alice!" I retorted.

"I should've seen this coming, but of course, you would play on the holes in my visions. Edward what are you doing? I don't think Reneesme is ready to meet you."

"I just want to see her in person. I don't want to cause any kind of trouble. Besides, I told Emmett I would get the new video game he's been wanting."

I had already gotten Emmett the game; it had come in the mail 2 days ago. We just hadn't played it yet, but Alice really didn't need to know that.

"HA! But whatever Edward, just please do not make any kind of scene. Reneesme doesn't know I'm even coming to the mall. I didn't say anything last night. I wanted to surprise her. I just want to help her with her costume. She and two of her friends were coming to get a jump start on their costumes for a party."

"I'll be on my best behavior."

We headed in the direction of the store. As we rounded the corner, there were 3 girls in front of us, chatting laughing. There were two that had light brown hair; both had it pulled into a high ponytail. They were about 5 foot 5 inches tall with black skinny jeans, oversized sweatshirts on and black chucks on. I assumed they were sisters. The third girl had mahogany brown hair and it was also in a high ponytail, which hung just between her shoulder blades. She wore the same outfit.

Alice elbowed me and spoke low that no one would hear her, "That's Reneesme in front of us; the one in the middle."

My heart would have stopped beating if I wasn't a vampire; I was just feet from my own daughter. I had to get myself together. I had to act normal. Well, as normal as possible. Alice suggested we give them a little time before we went into the store. So of course we would stop in a clothing store for Alice.

After about a half hour of looking, we made our way over to the Halloween store. I didn't see Reneesme when we walked in, but I did spot the other two girls.

"Oh my God, hotness at 9 o'clock!"one of the girls said to the other, which made the other one look in my direction. Her eyes went wide. I smiled at them; they both giggled and hurried back to the fitting rooms.

Alice was looking at different costumes; she would gush that this one or that one would look good on Reneesme. I couldn't wrap my head around it. When I looked up she was coming out of the dressing room to check out the Dorothy costume in the mirrors. She looked adorable. She had pulled her hair down and split it, so that it was resting on both her shoulders. She looked like Bella, but with my eyes and smile

She looked at Alice, then at me with a glare. I can't blame her for that. I did after all leave her mother before she was born, but I didn't know that Bella was pregnant. Then I heard her tone with Alice.

"Alice what are you doing here?" Reneesme inquired.

"I came to see if I could help you out." Alice smiled.

"Well, thank you, Alice, but I'm fine with getting a Halloween costume. I haven't completely decided what I want to be. I'm just trying it on to see if I want to be Dorothy or not. I'm still looking around and exploring my options." She sneered.

I bit my tongue; she shouldn't talk to Alice this way just because I was here. Her anger is clearly about me and Alice didn't deserve that.

Reneesme kept looking at different costumes and finally picked one up, but I could only tell it looked like a "dress". Okay, maybe not a dress, but I wasn't sure. She turned walked back to the fitting rooms.

"Edward, maybe you should just go. It's obvious that she is upset that you are even here. Now that you have seen her and seen her reaction to you, it might be a good idea if you headed home. This is supposed to be a good time for her and her friends." Alice offered.

"Alice I haven't said anything at all. I've completely on my best behavior." I reminded her.

Just as Alice and I were talking her friends came out to check out their costumes in the mirror. They were dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy. They had found red yarn wigs to try on and giggling the whole time.

_Damn it looks as though he is taken. He's with the girl there with black hair._

One of the girls thought. If they only knew that Alice is my sister. I just smiled. I guess you could get that impression, if you didn't know us.

Just as the two girls were trying to get all their hair under their wigs, Reneesme came out in the "dress". It wasn't even a dress it was basically a piece of fabric. It looked like…

"I think I can get away with wearing my high heeled boots. You know that ones that zip up on the back. What do you think?" Reneesme stated.

"You look like Vivian from Pretty Woman. All you need is the blonde wig." The girl on the left commented.

The other girl added, "Here! Pull your hair up and put this wig on."

Before she could get her hair pulled up and into the wig, Alice stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Alice what are you doing?" She scowled.

"Reneesme, what do you think you're doing, even trying that outfit on? I think your mother would have a heart attack, seeing you dressed in this." Alice scolded.

"I like this one and I think I'm going to get it. Mom may have a fit, but she trusts me."

"She may trust you, but this is pushing it. You'll only 12 years old." Alice stated only loud enough for Reneesme and me to hear.

I wanted to step in but knew this wasn't the right time. I started to learn when to pick my battles. This was not the one. I knew that she was only trying this one because I was here.

She walked back towards the fitting room. She re-emerged and took both costumes up the counter and handed her charge card to the cashier. When she was finished she walked out into the mall to wait for her friends.

Alice walked over to her. I could tell that she didn't want to be rude. I knew her mother would never have raised her that way, but I knew she didn't really want to talk.

"Reneesme, I'm sorry for earlier. It wasn't my place; I was just trying to help." Alice apologized.

"I know Alice; I just don't want to talk to you or _him _right now." Reneesme whispered.

I walked up too, even though I knew she didn't want to talk to me. I left before she was born and didn't know or even like me right now.

I looked at Alice and then at Reneeseme and decided that I would voice his opinion in the matter.

"Reneesme, that costume is not appropriate. You don't know what kind of trouble it will bring."

I knew what kind of trouble this outfit would bring, even if Reneesme didn't do anything to try to encourage it. Boys are boys, right?

"Mr. Cullen, I don't really care what you think. You don't know me, so I would appreciate you keeping your opinions to yourself." She said to me, raising an eyebrow.

And with that being said, she turned and walked away not waiting for her friends. I wasn't surprised by her reaction at all. I deserved this. This was my fault that she didn't know me.

Alice and I watched her walk away. After much discussion, we decided to go after Reneesme, but by the time we reached the outside of the mall, she was boarding a bus and the bus was leaving the parking lot.

I was sure Bella would make her return the outfit. I was almost positive there was no way Bella would let Reneesme out of the house in that costume.

But then again, Bella could still surprise me.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the fabulous Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	16. Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**

**BPOV**

While I wasn't happy with Reneesme for treating Alice the way she said she had, I was a little smug about the way she treated Edward. I know I should've scolded her more, but what was done is done.

Reneesme had apologized to Alice for the way she acted, when Alice showed up at our apartment the next day to apologize to her about not getting Edward to leave. Reneesme proceeded to tell Alice, she only bought the "dress" to get a reaction out of Edward. This seemed to have worked better than she expected. Alice promised Reneesme that she didn't mean to be so pushy and she tried to get Edward to leave, but he had promised to be on his best behavior.

After the apologies were made, we started to get a plan together that would surely set Edward off. I still haven't totally forgiven him for leaving all those years ago and now for mall incident with Alice and Reneesme. I was content helping Reneesme mess with Edward.

After I agreed to let Reneesme wear the "dress" for the trick or treat night, but under the condition that the guy who is suppose to be "all over her" is someone I knew, we went to get her shoes for the Dorothy dress and the blonde wig for her other costume.

I know Alice would come through for us; she had gotten Edward to go to the mall under the rouse that they should get the new racing game for Jasper. I saw them, just as we walked past the game store. Reneesme carrying the Halloween store bag with the Dorothy costume in it. We were looking around the store when I heard Alice say to Edward that she needed to go into the Halloween store to pick up blue ribbons for Reneesme's costume.

We had the shoes and were picking out the wig. I had gotten a skull cap for Reneesme that would hold her hair while she put the wig on, when Edward spotted us. I was straightening the wig for her, when the next thing I knew he was right up next to me almost growling. _It's all in good fun. _I told wouldn't be complete without a few tricks.

"Edward…" I sneered.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"If you must know, I'm finishing _my_ daughter's costume. She can't go trick-or-treating with her friends if her costume isn't finished." I replied smugly.

"You're seriously going to let our daughter wear that costume to go trick-or-treating?"

"Yes! I am letting _my _daughter wear this costume trick-or-treating. She is going with a group of her friends and I'm going along with them. We've been going the last few years during the last hour."

His eyebrows were raised as if to question my parenting. Where did he get off questioning my parenting skills? This man can infuriate me sometimes. _It's all in good fun. It's all in good fun. _I just had to keep telling myself this.

"You are more than welcome to come by Halloween night to see for yourself, the group of friends she'll be going out with."

"MOM, honestly! I would prefer that Edward not scare my friends away." Reneesme protested.

"I would rather them see him upfront than have them think he is stalking you. Besides your Aunts and Uncles are coming by before we go out."

Reneesme remained quiet through the rest of the exchange. I knew she wasn't happy with the situation, to her, she felt Edward didn't have any say in these things, but the truth is he is still her father. If the Cullen's we going to be around then she was going to have to get use to the idea of Edward being around. I too understood where she was coming from, but I am the parent in this situation. Ugh, children.

"Just so you know Edward, trick-or-treating starts at six o'clock, but they aren't going to seven o'clock, you are welcome to come with everyone to the apartment."

Reneesme paid for the shoes and wig. We said goodbye to Alice and Edward and we headed out of the mall. Once we were in the car, I asked Reneesme if she had found one of her guy friends that were willing to help her out with "hang all over" part of the plan. She had explained the situation to her best friend Andrew and he thought it would fun to help her out.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe Bella; she could infuriate me sometimes. I know I had no right to talk to her about Reneesme, but I just was having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that she was allowing her to wear that outfit for trick-or-treat night. Didn't she know what trouble that "dress" could bring? She acted like she didn't care.

She was a teenager once; she should remember what high school boys were like. Heck, I'm still technically a teenager and so is she.

I guess I would just have to take her up on her offer to come over on Trick-or-Treat night. I know I haven't been here for Reneesme, but I've always been overprotective. I don't think that will change anytime soon either. I can be just as stubborn as next person.

When Alice and I got home from our "shopping" trip to the mall, I did something I don't usually do. I went to find Rosalie. I wanted to talk to someone about all this. Rosalie would definitely understand what I was feeling.

After talking with Rosalie, I felt little better about this whole thing, but not completely. I'll just have to suck it up.

**TYL**

Finally, Halloween was here and we were getting ready to head over to Bella's to see Reneesme and her friends in their costumes. I didn't know what to expect exactly. I know that Reneesme wasn't too keen on the idea of me coming over to see her and her friends. The thoughts I was able to catch from her told me that she wasn't happy that I was coming at all.

I was in my room about to leave when Alice appeared in the doorway. I already knew why she was here.

"Alice, I know, I'll be on my best behaviour. I will try my best not to say anything negative. I know what you're going to say and again I'll try my best. "

"As long as we're on the same page." She sighed.

"Can we go now?" I said a little annoyed.

I was just happy and excited that Bella invited me over to meet Reneesme and her friends. I was sure that Reneesme was a responisble girl when it can who she hung out with, but then again I had only just met her and not under the best circumstances. I'm hoping to change that. I will be sorry for the rest of my existance that I left her mother and her alone that day twelve years ago.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but it was really only 10 minutes until we climbed into Emmett's Jeep and were on our way to Bella's. We arrived a short time later at Bella's and suddenly I was nervous. I couldn't for the life of me figure out was making me nervous. Maybe it was because Reneesme wasn't happy that I was around or if it was that I was seeing the girls in their element.

I took a deep breath and clumbed out of the Jeep. As all five of us walked up to the door, I was able to push the nervousness down. Jasper reached out and knocked on the door. We could hear Bella and others laughing, so figured Reneesme's friends were already inside.

The door opened revealing Bella dressed in the Dorothy costume, her hair was parted and braided in two pigtails and tied with the blue ribbons that Alice had purchased for the outfit. She looked just like Judy Garland had in the movie, all I could do was stare. She was just stunning. I had to remind myself how to close my mouth before I entered her apartment.

We entered the living room, where Reneesme and her friends were sitting around talking. Of course, I was surprised when I walked in, Reneesme wasn't dressed in the "dress". I guessed she would get ready just before they were going out. Bella asked Reneesme to introduce everyone.

"Alright, this is my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett and their brother Edward."

"These are my friends; Aurora and her boyfriend Todd, Carol and her boyfriend Kenny and Drew."

After introductions, everyone started conversations. I remained quiet. I was just observing Bella and how she was interacting with everyone. I felt myself smile as I noticed how she got along with everyone. Then Aurora turned to me, she hesitated at first, I could hear in her thoughts that she wanted to know how old I was and why I wasn't married. I wanted to answer but knew that I needed to wait her to ask.

She finally asked me. "Edward, I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?"

"I'm thirty-six. Why do you ask?" I smiled.

"The day I saw you at the mall, I thought you were eighteen. So are you married?" she asked as Todd looked at her wide-eyed.

"Aurora, you did not just ask another personal question!" Bella scolded.

"Mom! I am just curious." Aurora looked at Bella.

"Don't you Mom me, Aurora." Bella laughed.

"It's OK, I'll answer her. I had a girl once, but I walked away from her because I didn't feel I was good enough for her. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"So do you know what happened to her?" Todd asked.

"I do know what happened to her. I found her recently and is a doctor at Seattle University Hospital."

Just as Aurora was about to ask another question, Reneesme cut her off and asked her and Carol to come help her with getting her ready. Conversations flowed easily among the "adults" and the teenagers. Emmett was talking sports with the boys and Jasper would jump in every now and then with his knowledge on the subject.

About fifteen minutes later Reneesme, Aurora and Carol emerged from her room. I saw Drew's jaw drop to the floor as she returned to the living room. She had put the "dress" on with a big blue coat that came down just to her knee, boots that came up to her knee and zipped up the back. The blonde wig that Bella had purchased to go with the outfit. The girls had done her eyes with black eyeliner, mascara and her lips a bright shade of red.

I was not thrilled, but had promised to be on my best behaviour. Well, I promised, but I wasn't sure how well I was going to be able to keep that promise. The way Drew was looking at her was making me see red.

I read Alice's thoughts and tried to reel in my behaviour. I wanted slap the crap out of this kid for even looking at her that way, but that wouldn't win me points with Reneesme, let alone Bella. So I had to push down these feelings.

Reneeseme took the coat off to show off the dress. I watched as Drew stood up and took her hand and twirled her around so everyone could get a better look at the outfit.

"Reneesme, you look HOT!" Drew commented, and then kissed the hand he was still holding. I could see Reneesme blush. Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

This Drew kid twirled Reneesme once more and the next thing I knew he had her in a tight embrace. Which I thought looked too intimate for just friends. They never let go of each other. Drew took a seat on the couch and pulled Reneesme into his lap.

I watched as he rubbed her back absentmindedly. I tried to look like I was staring off into space, but I was keeping my eye on him.

Bella whispered low enough only for me to hear, "They're just Best Friends. Nothing to worry about, Drew doesn't think of her the way you are thinking."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I retorted.

"It's written all over your face, you think he wants more. He doesn't." Bella tried to reassure me.

I wasn't convinced, even if his thoughts were pure, I still had my suspicions. I know it's not really my place, but she is still my daughter even if I haven't been there for either of them.

As the time grew closer to seven o'clock, the kids seemed to get antsy about going out trick-or-treating. Bella had gotten each of them a pillowcase to use as a bag.

After everyone was ready, we headed out the door. The kids had invited all the adults to tag along. They said, since Bella went with the last couple of years that they didn't care if we tagged along.

I was walking with Bella, when I caught Drew slip his hand around Reneesme's waist, pulling her closer to him, so far that's all he did. Just friends, yeah right. I was certainly going to keep my eye on this Drew kid. He seemed to have other intentions with Reneesme. I think Bella is wrong about him.

It was almost 8 o'clock and were starting to head back to Bella's apartment, when Drew's arm again went around Reneesme's waist, but the next thing that happened he pulled her into his side and his hand drifted down to her behind. I was seeing red. I'm really trying my best to behave myself, but this kid is making it harder and harder.

Alice was walking next to me, she grabbed my arm and whispered, "Don't! You about to do something you'll regret and possibly push Bella further away. I know you don't want that. Just let it be for now, Edward!"

"Alice I don't know if I can. This kid is crossing the line. I know Bella said this kid and Reneesme are just friends, but he's not acting that way. What would happen if none of us were around, it would most likely be a lot worse."

"But we are all here and nothing will happen. Reneesme is a smart girl, she won't let things happen."

"It's just this whole costume she is wearing, that has a lot to do with it."

"Edward, it's fine. We're all here and I don't see anything happening."

"Ok, but if it does, I can't and won't be held responsible for what I do to this kid."

We had finally reached the apartment and everyone gathered inside. Reneesme had put her Ipod on the and the kids decided on dancing, everyone else stood around and talked. I for one was keeping a close eye on this Drew kid. Now that we were inside, I wanted to make sure he didn't try any funny business.

Emmett, Rosalie and I were talking about how everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and how much fun we could all have together now that Bella and Reneesme were in our lives. I couldn't agree more. Just as I was agreeing. I saw Drew start to let his hands that were around Reneesme's waist roam. That's all I needed to set me off across the room.

**BPOV**

As I talking with Alice and Jasper, I see Drew's hands start moving from Reneesme's waist, in the same second I see Edward start to cross the living room towards where Drew and Reneesme were dancing. The plan is working well. Jasper and Emmett follow Edward as I walk towards, so I can step in just in case Edward freaks out further. Which I know he will. This is Edward after all.

When Edward reached them, he tried giving Drew the third degree, but Reneesme, put her hand against his chest and pushed him back, then started reading him the riot act.

"Edward, are you serious? You can't just come over here thinking you're gonna give my friend the third degree about dancing with me. Do you honestly think you'll get away with it? Drew was not going to do anything. Good grief, we are just dancing." Reneesme said while trying not to laugh.

"Reneesme, I saw what his hands were doing. I don't have to know him to know what is going on here. He's a teenage boy and the costume you're wearing is very suggestive and further more…."

Emmett jumped in between Drew and Edward. I was sure he was just trying to difuse the situation. Emmett always liked a good wrestling match, but knew that's not what should happen here. All eyes where on us.

I looked at Drew to make sure he was OK. "Are you OK, Drew?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Edward, you need to stop this right now!" looking at him sternly.

"Bella, I saw what he his hands were doing? It's just a matter of time before they end up other places than her back."

"Edward, were you not a teenager yourself at one point in your life?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes, but I was and still am a gentleman." Edward retorted.

I snorted, Edward was a gentleman, but honestly a gentleman wouldn't have done the things he did, even if they thought it was for someone's own good. Again this man knew how to push my buttons.

"Let's go talk in the kitchen . Reneesme why don't you and Drew stay here with your friends. While Edward and I talk."

As I started towards the kitchen, I turned back to Drew & Reneesme and winked. Smiling I continued to lead Edward towards the kitchen.

"Edward, you can't just start your overprotectiveness with her. She will not take kindly to it, especially with you. Do you honestly think I would let my daughter go out looking like that?"

He didn't answer me right away, knowing him, he was contemplating his answer carefully. Just as I was going to ask him again if he really thought that I would let her out in an outfit like that, Edward looked me straight in the eye. I could see the light bulb go on in his head.

"I've been set up, haven't I?"

I tried to stifle my laughter, but wasn't being very successful. I just nodded.

He started laughing too.

"Yes, this was a set up. After Reneesme got home from the mall the day you first saw her, she came to me and showed me what she had done. I was going to make her take back the costume, but after Alice stopped by and talk to us about what happened at the mall. I decided that it would be more fun for a Halloween trick so to speak. Reneesme asked Drew who is her best friend by the way to play along with the joke. He did so well, since I was paying attention to you all night while you were completely watching them. It was all in good fun, honestly Edward. I knew the reaction that would come from this and it was great entertainment."

"I didn't mean to upset her. I know what is on most guys minds and I didn't think it was appropriate outfit for her. "

"I know that, but let me tell you she is your daughter. Trust me on that, she sometimes acts just like you. So you are OK now, you're not going to punch Drew's lights out?"

"No. It is kind of funny. You know people usually can't pull stuff over on me, but this was way too good."

I held the door for Edward as we rejoined everyone in the living room. Edward headed over to where Reneesme and Drew were going through their candy. They were trading either different types of candy they didn't like.

I saw Reneesme's eyes widen as Edward extended his hand to Drew and telling him, he was sorry for how he acted. Drew shook Edward's hand. I could also see that Reneesme still wasn't happy with Edward.

Around midnight, the kids where heading home and her aunts, uncles and father decided to head out as well. Reneesme shut the door and turned to me. I smile spreading across her face.

"Mom, that was a lot of fun tonight. I'm glad everyone came along."

With that thought she turned and headed to bed. I sat down on the couch and reflected on the evenings events, maybe in time everything would really be all right, but I guess we'd have to wait and see.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the fabulous Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Sorry for the delay. I'm hoping to update more often. **

**I am changing the rating of this story just to be on the safe side.**


	17. I work too much or so I

**I work too much or so I'm told**

After the Halloween get together, the days seemed to pass quickly. I was working some doubles, but didn't mind. Reneesme didn't seem to mind, since she had school and occasionally her aunts would meet her at the mall. On the nights that I wasn't working doubles, we were hanging out with the Cullen's. Reneesme wanted to get to know them better. I was getting to know everyone again including Edward. He had even asked me on a date a few times, but I kept making excuses as to why I couldn't go on a date with him. Usually it had to do with work, so it was pretty easy to turn him down. Sooner or later I would finally say yes, but it was so much more fun to watch him keep asking me.

It was finally Thanksgiving and Reneesme went to visit Charlie and the gang from La Push. I put her on a bus and Jacob was going to meet her and take her to Charlie's for the weekend. Charlie called to let me know that she had arrived safe. He said they were going to Sue's for Thanksgiving dinner, which I knew Reneesme would be happy about. She would get to spend time with Sue.

I was scheduled the second shift in the ER on Thanksgiving night. I arrived early knowing that there was usually cooking accidents or even traffic accidents. When I arrived the ER was slow, Jackie was at the desk finishing up a call to make sure there was a room for someone in the ER. She hung up and we were talking about patients and cases that had come in throughout the day. Our conversation turned easily to Black Friday shopping. I didn't usually go shopping, but was happy to go this year with Alice, Rosalie and Esme. I would be able to shop for Reneesme and for the first time, she wouldn't know everything I was getting her. As Jackie and I were talking the phone rang, Jackie picked up the call, from the one-sided conversation, it was another nurse from the one of the floors that had an open room. They were sending an orderly down to pick up the patient. Well, we'd see how long that would take.

I had taken my things to my locker and was headed back to the nurse's station to pick up the next patient that needed attention. When I reached the nurse's station, Jackie was signing for a dozen roses that had just been delivered. She turned and handed them to me.

"These were delivered for you. I didn't know you were seeing anyone?"

"I'm not!" I answered.

I opened the card that was attached and all it said "Bella,". It wasn't signed just the one word.

"Who's it from?" Jackie questioned.

"I don't know it's not signed. The card just says "Bella,"."

Even though it wasn't signed, I had a sneaking suspicion that Edward sent these roses. But couldn't figure out why just the one word card. I couldn't think about that now, I had patients to attend to.

I had finished my second set of stitches on the second patient of my day. I had headed towards the desk to get another patient when I saw another vase being delivered. Jackie had just finished signing for the second vase, when I reached the desk. She turned to me and just handed me the card.

"This was one just says "Will"." I told her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if anymore show up." Jackie teased.

"I guess so. I'm off to take another patient."

We had plenty of patients, between the cooking accidents, football accidents and other various things coming in; we definitely weren't short on patients today.

I had finally got done with four other patients, two patients that had presented football injuries; I sent to have X-rays to check for hairline fractures or broken bones. The other two patients needed to have their hands stitched up.

With the last two patients on their way out of the ER, I headed back to the nurses' station to remove two of the four patients from the board. I was about to get the next patient waiting, when Jackie turned to me, she was grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

"There were three dozen roses delivered while you were with the last four patients. I put them in the lounge."

We were staring at each other when she finally looked at me with that knowing look. "Someone has been keeping a secret. I don't know if I buy the "I'm not seeing anyone." Anyone who sends five dozen roses usually isn't a friend. Spill it."

"I'm not seeing anyone, but I do have a friend that would like more. I'm just working on it."

Jackie followed me into the lounge; I opened the cards, each one with one word on them. The first one had "you", the second had "go" and the third one had "out". I had now figured out that it was Edward asking me out on a date, but I was going to play along. I was certain in the next few hours the rest of the roses and the question would arrive.

I had been working with another Thanksgiving accident patient when Jackie came in grinning from ear to ear. I didn't even have to ask what she was grinning about. One look at her and I knew at least another dozen roses. I gave Jackie a smile and continued to put the last of my patients bandage on her arm.

To me it was almost comical that I just kept receiving roses every so often, but to Jackie she that it was sweet. I on the hand was starting to get irritated; when it comes to work, I like to be professional. Don't get me wrong I like to have a good time too, but today, to me it just was too busy in the ER for this distraction. I was just going have to learn to go with flow.

I finished explaining to my patient how to keep her burn clean and how often she needed to change her bandaged. I signed the papers so she could be discharged. Before taking on another patient from the board, I headed to the lounge, knowing that Jackie had put the roses in there.

As I pushed the door to the lounge open, on the table was another six dozen roses. The man was trying to kill me. I felt myself starting to smile and my stomach started to have butterflies. Honestly, who sends eleven dozen roses? Well, only other person I can think of besides Carlisle. EDWARD!

I started opening the cards from each vase. They each only had one word on them "on", "a", "date", "with", "me?" and the final one said "Edward". I had already figured it was from Edward. He could be so sweet and charming when he wanted to be, but the man also knew how to push my buttons. Right now though, this whole thing was sweet.

I took all the vases along with the cards and placed them on the table, cards propped against the vases. I pulled out my cell phone and took a picture, then set it as my wallpaper.

Just as I was about to go get another patient from the board. Jackie opened the door to the lounge.

"Doctor Swan, there is a gentleman at the nurse's station asking for you. And let me just say, he is gorgeous and if you don't say yes, can I go out with him?" she teased.

"Good Luck with that. " I laughed.

"Well, damn, can't blame a girl for trying or making sure that you snatch that one up!" She giggled.

I headed towards the nurse's station and there Edward was standing with another dozen roses. Edward smiling that crooked grin, I feel in love with a long time ago.

"Hey!" was all I could say. I was shocked that he would show up with another dozen roses.

"Hey yourself!" he countered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver these roses to you and to see if you had an answer to my question?"

"So you would like to know my answer, would you?"

I didn't let him even answer before I gave him my answer. "Yes, I will go on a date with you!."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. RL has been rough these last few months, but that is no excuse. The next chapter is started, but not sure when I'll be able to get that finished. I'm still trying to decide where I am going to take these two on a date. I'll think about it while I'm on vacation in Italy these next to weeks. Maybe it'll give me some inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: The fabulous Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just playing w/her characters.**


	18. The Date

**The Date**

**EPOV**

HOLY SHIT! She said yes. I was a little worried that she would turn me down, but she had said yes to going on a date with me. Now where to take her on this date, that was the burning question. I didn't want to do the movies, we'd done that in high school, our meadow was out. I didn't want to do that to her & that was near Forks. Decisions, decisions. Well, I had at least a week to plan since Bella had to work in the ER for the next five days straight.

I felt like I was back in high school, I was nervous about this date with Bella. We've dated before, but this was different. I was just beginning to gain Bella's trust again, so I didn't want to mess this up.

While I thought of things to do, I finally came up with something that I knew we could do now. I decided to take Bella ice skating. Hopefully she would like it.

See what I mean, nervous like I'm in high school again.

I had been in my room when I heard Alice's thoughts. She was thinking of what outfits she could get for Bella for our date.

"Alice, don't even think about it. Bella will be fine picking out her own clothes."

"But Edward, she's gonna wanna look her best for your date."

"Alice, I'm gonna say this once and only once. Let Bella wear what she wants to wear. She is not your Barbie doll. "

"But..."

"No Alice let it alone. I'm going to let Bella know that she could dress casual so she can pick her own clothes. End of Discussion."

Alice walked away in a huff. I know how Bella felt in high school about being Bella Barbie, so I was doing this differently. She was going to get to choose. If she wanted help, she could ask for it.

***TYL**

I called Bella know to let her know that she should dress casual for our date. I wasn't letting her know where I was taking her on our first date.

The phone rang two times before she picked up. "Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Bella. I was calling to let you know about our date and that you can dress casually."

"What, Alice isn't going to dress me?"

"No, I told her that you were not her live Barbie Doll and that you could pick out your own clothes. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm kind of glad, I get to pick out my own clothes. I would prefer not to be hovered over for Lord knows how many hours."

"Ok, so I'll pick you up around Four o'clock."

"I'll see you then."

"See you then. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

After I hung the phone, I headed down to the living room. Everyone was watching television. Of course, Alice was still thinking about helping Bella pick out an outfit to wear and doing her make-up and hair.

"ALICE! Didn't I tell you that Bella is not your Barbie Doll?"

"Yes, but I know she'll still let me help her get ready. She always gives in to me."

"Alice, I'm serious, you are not going to play Bella Barbie. I've called her and talked to her about our date. This is our date and she will pick out her own clothes, do her own make-up and hair. Let her alone."

"But Edward..."

"No, Alice. She's even said she doesn't want any help. If you don't believe me. You can ask her after our date. I'm not kidding, let her be."

Esme turned to Alice before she could udder another word. "Alice, please respect Edward and Bella's decisions. Not everything is about fashion."

I could feel Jasper sending both Alice and me calming waves. I was grateful that he was helping.

**TYL**

Finally, it was the weekend. I was now pacing in my room. I was nervous, now that was the understatment of the hour. I know that I had nothing to be nervous about, but I couldn't help it. What if something went wrong on this date? What if I said something wrong? What if I did something wrong? I was beating myself up worrying. I couldn't help myself. Bella was giving me a second chance and I didn't want to blow it.

I started getting ready. I pulled on my favorite black pair of jeans, then grabbed a white t-shirt and then pulled on my new cream colored cable knit sweater. Grabbing the two sets of gloves and scarves, I headed downstairs.

Esme was just coming out of the laundry room carrying some of the clothes from the week. "Well, don't you look handsome, Edward."

"Thank you."

"I can see your nervous, but don't be. You'll do just fine and she'll love to be able to go ice skating with you."

"I hope so. I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"I know you do dear. It'll work out the way it suppose to."

"Thank you. I'm going to go. I have to be there in ten minutes."

"Edward. Relax and have a good time."

I grabbed my keys and headed out. I wouldn't take me long to get to Bella's apartment, so I was going to be a few minutes early.

I made it to Bella's in about five minutes. I turned the car off, opened my car door and headed up to her door.

I knocked, it was only about two seconds before Bella answered the door. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white turtleneck and a blue sweater. She look beautiful. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with whisps hanging down the sides of her face.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Bella looked down. I think if she could've blushed she would have.

I put my forefinger and thumb and tilted her face upwards. "Hey, no reason to be shy. It's the truth."

"Thank you."

With that I released her face and led her to my car. After she was seated, i closed her door and made my way around to the driver's side. I started the car and we were on our way to the skating rink.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I thought it would be fun to go ice skating. Now that you're a vampire, I thought you would have more fun and not trip over your own feet." I smiled.

"Hey, I resemble that remark. I may have been clumsy when I was human, but that's what made me, well me!"

That was true. I remember all the times I'd catch her before she fell, which was quite often. Now she was graceful.

We arrived at the rink twenty minutes later. I parked and helped Bella out of the car. We walked up and I got us ice skates. Bella had found a bench for us to sit and put on our skates. After we were had our skates laced up, we headed out onto the ice.

Bella and I were skating side by side, when out of nowhere Bella took off around the rink. I followed suit and caught up to her. She then spun out of my grasp. As I caught up to her again, she was laughing. I loved to hear her laugh.

"So you think you're funny?" I teased her.

"No I'm downright hilarious." she laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes that's so. What are you gonna do about it?" Again she laughed.

Without a second thought, I picked her up and through her over my shoulder. She starting pounding on my back, insisting that I put her down. I wasn't letting go that easy. She continued to pound my back, we were getting looks & then I was laughing so hard I had to eventually put her down. I knew I wouldn't drop her but we did have to appear to be human after all. If I dropped her, she would've cracked the ice.

We skated together after that just talking about anything and everything, but we mostly talked about Reneeeme. We talked about unusual gorwth and how Carlisle was still looking into it. All he had found so far was how her kind was rare, not too much was documented about a half-vampire, half-human child. Reneesme was only speaking to me when she was asked a direct question, but I was still trying.

After another hour of skating and talking, we headed out of the rink.

I pulled up in front of Bella's apartment building and went around and opened her car door, extending my hand to help her out of the car. I was going to do this date the proper way.

I walked her up to her apartment. We were standing in front of her door and all I wanted to do was kiss her. I felt like such a teenager. Technically I was a teenager but I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I look down into her eyes and I saw the same thing I had seen when we went out very first day all those years ago, excitement.

I bent my head down and kissed her, that's when I heard a throat clear...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: First off, let me apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I had a such a writers block that it's really pathetic. I thought for sure Italy would help w/the date, but it didn't for me. Again sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The fabulous Stephenie Meyers does. I only own a pair of Punk my Chucks w/Team Cullen & the 4 book covers on them, a Edward bracelet I made & a pair of socks w/the Cullen crest. Oh wait I do own tickets to the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is not an update.**

**I have not abandoned this story. I have been working on it. Unfortunately, RL has gotten in the way more than I really want it to. I have been in & out of the hospital over the last year. I've got myself back on track, my father had a stroke & being the eldest sibling that my father has left (older sister passed away 14 yrs ago), I've been taking charge of his care in the rehab center. **

**I have every plan to finish this story, but now I need to find the time between work, visiting my father & my own home. **

**Please bare with me right now. I do have the chapter started & will post as soon as it is completed & I'm satisfied that I like it.**

**Thank you for your understanding.**


End file.
